1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens assembly and method for forming the same, and in particular relates to an island lens assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic imaging devices are used in a wide range of applications, such as digital cameras, digital video recorders, image capture capable mobile phones and monitors. Electronic imaging devices, such as image sensor modules, typically convert light to electrical signals using a photodetector. Typically, an electronic imaging device includes an image sensor chip and a lens assembly, which is used to project an object onto the image sensor chip. Thus, the quality of the image projection of the lens assembly determines the quality of the image signal processed by the image sensor chip. Therefore, the quality and reliability of a lens assembly is important.
Accordingly, a lens assembly having high thermal stability, reliability, and strength is desired. In addition, fabrication time and cost of the manufacturing process of the lens assembly also need to be reduced.